Dragon Tamers
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'It can get quite cold here in the night.' He leaned against the door. 'If you ever need to share body heat I'll be more than happy to help.' 'I'm sure you would be.' I sighed. 'But I can just cast a warming charm.' I walked towards him and shoved him out of the door. 'Now goodnight.' 'You know I like a hands on woman.'


Dragon Tamers

A surge of excitement ran through me when I noticed the sign for the dragon reserve up ahead.

Heading into the reception, I introduced myself to the woman behind the desk. 'You're going to be trained under Charlie Weasley correct?'

'Yes that's right.'

'Well you'll be sharing a cabin if that's alright?'

'It's fine.' It really was, I was just glad that I was _finally_ here.

She led me to my cabin. 'If you need anything you can come straight to me.'

'Thanks,' I said before walking inside and stopping when I saw a man sitting on the bed. 'Can I help you with something?'

He leapt to his feet at the sound of my voice and grinned easily at me, making him appear as being even more handsome than I had thought at first. 'I'm Charlie.'

Introducing myself quietly I moved round the cabin, putting all of my stuff away aware of his gaze burning into my back.

'What do you want?' I faced him, my hands on my hips.

'Nothing I was just enjoying the view.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Don't try anything. Bill's already clued me in on how flirtatious you are.'

'Should've known my brother would've told you everything about me, especially when he sent you out here for months.' Ruffling his hair slightly, he walked towards the door at the other side of the room. 'Call me if you need me to keep those pesky dragons away.'

'I'm sure I'll be fine.'

'It can get quite cold here in the night.' He leaned against the door. 'If you ever need to share body heat I'll be more than happy to help.'

'I'm sure you would be.' I sighed. 'But I can just cast a warming charm.' I walked towards him and shoved him out of the door. 'Now goodnight.'

'You know I like a hands on woman.'

I slammed the door shut. 'Its _never_ going to work so you might as well just give up now.'

'Ready to see some dragons?' Charlie asked as I buried my hands into my pockets, the warming charm I'd cast on myself protecting me from the harsh winds.

I grinned at him. 'Yeah.'

I mean it was about time; I'd been here for three months already and all he'd had me do was learn the theory of dragon taming.

He claimed that when I could identify fifty different dragons as well as their basic characteristics, I could see a dragon. And finally, yesterday I'd managed to do it.

'Alright,' he said, tugging me closer towards him as he stood before a dragon in its cage. It, well she, was obviously very tame as she paced quietly through the cage. 'This is a-'

'Norwegian Ridgeback.'

'Smart ass.' He muttered. 'Anyway she's called Norberta.'

'The one Hagrid donated?'

'Yeah.'

'Don't do that Charlie,' I warned standing in between him and Norberta's pen. He watched on as the two dragons in the pen, circled each other, determined to find out who was the most powerful.

'Come on love,' he said placatingly. 'Move out of the way.'

I set my hands on my hips. He should've known that would never work on me. 'No Charlie _don't_.'

'I'm a trained dragon keeper.' When he saw that I wouldn't move any time soon, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. 'I know what I'm doing.' Walking away from the cage, he set me onto the ground before turning towards the cage again.

'Charles Weasley! _Listen_ to me!'

Ignoring me he let himself into Norberta's pen and moved towards her eggs. He tried to walk away from her unnoticed and succeeded until she reared back at him and breathed fire.

He let out a small curse as the fire caught his arm and he exited quickly. Setting the eggs to the side he looked down at his arm before watching Norberta as she roared repeatedly.

'I told you so,' I muttered before picking up the eggs.

'Don't.'

'Shut up Charlie!' He looked up at me sharply.

'Yes ma'am.' He muttered mockingly.

'Now get Norberta into a separate pen.'

He began to object but I glared at him sharply. He did as I said but mumbled something about 'stopping the bloody letters Mum sends her.'

As soon as she was in a separate pen, I entered it cautiously. Charlie called my name and I shushed him. Inching forwards slowly I set the eggs down a few metres away from her then exited the pen. She breathed fire onto them and I sent Charlie a smug look.

'See. She just wanted to protect her eggs from the other dragon and keep them warm.'

'Yeah yeah whatever.'

'Does it hurt?'

'It's going to hurt if you poke it isn't it?'

Ignoring his snide tone, I walked over to the first aid kit in the cupboard.

'Stupid male always needing to prove that he's right even when he's wrong.'

Walking over to him, I pulled out the burn paste and began to apply it.

'Arrogant, boastful, _pretentious_-'

'Don't forget to add ridiculously handsome.'

'Shut up Weasley.'

'You know it _almost_ sounds as if you care.'

'What are you doing for Christmas?' Charlie asked, setting a cup of hot chocolate down before me.

'I was going to go home. What about you?'

'It's back to the Burrow for me.' He sat his feet in my lap and I glanced up at him. 'Any plans for Christmas day?'

'Not really.'

'Spend it at the Burrow with me.'

'Why?'

'Mum wants to finally meet you.' I pursed my lip, thinking over it. 'Come on,' he cajoled. 'You'll get to see my handsome face.'

Rolling my eyes I poured at him. 'And here I was thinking I'd get a break from you.'

'So you're coming then.'

'Where is she?'

'Gee Mum,' Charlie said smiling at me from the corner of his eye. 'Your son that you haven't seen for _months_ is standing before you but all you can ask about is a strange girl.'

'Charlie.'

He stepped away from me and I looked up at the short woman before me as she smiled at me.

'Hi Mrs Weasley.' I waved my hand timidly.

She rushed forward and crushed me into a hug. 'Call me Molly.'

When she finally pulled back from me, I looked up at a grinning Bill Weasley. 'If she had her way, you'd already be calling her Mum.'

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I looked at Charlie for an explanation. 'Ignore Mum.' He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 'She gets a bit too emotional at Christmas.'

'Guess who's who,' Charlie said his eyes sweeping round the room.

'Alright then.' I did the same. 'I know Bill obviously and Ginny's the only girl. Then Ron, Harry and Hermione are easy to identify. The one over there with his nose stuck in a book is Percy-'

'A right ponce.'

I rolled my eyes. 'But there's the twins.'

'Which one's which though?' He asked, pulling out a chair for me.

'You can't even tell them apart! How the hell am _I_ going to tell them apart?'

He shrugged. 'Figure it out.'

Pursing my lips I stood and walked over to the twins. Introducing myself I watched as the twin on the left raised my hand to his lips.

'I'm Fred,' he said as I pulled my hand back.

'And I'm George.' His brother said pushing him out of the way.

I sent Charlie a smug look before noticing the frown on his face. 'What's his problem?'

'Who's problem?' George asked.

'Charlie's.'

'Aww would you look at that,' Fred said looping an arm around my shoulder. 'He's jealous.'

'Fred would you leave the poor girl alone,' Mrs Weasley said before taking my hand and walking into the kitchen.

'Is there anything I can help you with?'

She smiled at me before setting a tray of pumpkin juice in my hand. 'Can you give this out?'

I nodded before turning to go back. She called my name and I stopped. 'You must mean a lot to Charlie; you're the first girl he's brought home.'

'Ever?'

'_Ever_.'

Why would he...?

Shaking my head slightly I handed out the pumpkins juice before offering a glass to Charlie. 'So you seem to be getting on well with the twins.'

'They're too young for me.' I muttered watching him closely.

'I really should be going now,' I said heading towards the door.

'Do you have to?' Mrs Weasley asked, setting a hand on my arm. 'Can't you stay a bit longer we've hardly spoken?'

'No she can't,' Charlie said coming to my side and holding out my coat for me. 'She's got her family waiting for her.'

'Besides Mum,' Fred said coming up behind her. 'She'll be family soon enough.'

Ignoring his brother, Charlie opened the door and followed me out. 'I'll make sure she gets home safe.' He assured her before turning to face me, offering me his arm.

'You were keen to get me out of there weren't you?' I asked teasingly.

'Only because Mum would try and get a lot of dirt on me.' He assured me, wrapping an arm around my waist before preparing for apparation.

'Wait. What's that?'

Following my gaze he let out a curse. 'My brothers' invention; magical mistletoe. It won't leave us alone until we...'

'Kiss?'

'Yeah _that_.'

'Really,' I muttered, walking towards him. 'You're making this a bigger deal than it is.'

Reaching onto my toes, I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. I moved back only to find his arm around my waist before he pulled me flush against him and dipped his head towards mine.


End file.
